


Magic Girls and Magic Ships

by puppycat998



Series: NCT Percy Jackson universe [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Getting Together, M/M, fite me, magic kun, pj universe, quest!, sehun is the son of iris, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycat998/pseuds/puppycat998
Summary: “I want you to go on a quest.” Doyoung’s eyes lit up. He hadn’t been on an important quest for years, mainly because he had been around so long that he began to be a huge asset to the camp. “I want… No, need you to find the missing Hecate camper. Taeyong cannot go again.”Or Doyoung finally gets what he wants: a quest (definitely not because of who he takes with him)





	Magic Girls and Magic Ships

“Doyoung!” puffed out young Jeno. “Mr. P asked for me to find you!”

 

Doyoung turned around from his conversation with Jungwoo and Winwin and looked at his favorite younger camper. “Did he tell you why?”

 

Jeno shook his head. “I don’t know, but he said to hurry.” With that said, Doyoung followed the Nike kid to Mr. P. He assumed he was at the main building, as that was where most important meetings took place, but Jeno took him the other direction: to the ocean. Once Doyoung saw the head counselor, Jeno said goodbye and departed.

 

“Mr. P, you wanted me?” The said male turned to look at Doyoung.

 

“Ah yes. I wanted to come out here to show you the wonderful view of the ocean.” Doyoung looked confusedly at Mr. P, causing the other to laugh. “Of course, I am only kidding. I have important matters to discuss.”

 

Doyoung glared at the counselor. “And what would that be?”

 

“I want you to go on a quest.” Doyoung’s eyes lit up. He hadn’t been on an important quest for years, mainly because he had been around so long that he began to be a huge asset to the camp. “I want… No, need you to find the missing Hecate camper. Taeyong cannot go again.”

 

“Okay, but why me? Who am I to bring with me? Where do I start?” Mr. P wasn’t surprised that Doyoung readily agreed. It was expected for someone as smart as he was. Mr. P wasn’t surprised by the questions, either.

 

“Taeyong trusts you the most after me. So it only makes sense.” Doyoung nodded his head. “As for the other questions, it really doesn’t matter and I have asked Sehun to give you a ride down to Miami.”

 

“We’re taking the flying chariot? To Miami?”

 

Mr. P nodded his head. “There is a cruise ship that will port there in three days. You’ll have to somehow get on the boat unnoticed.”

 

“Someone with charms-speak might work…” mumbled Doyoung. Mr. P smiled at him knowingly. “Okay. I’ll have to think about a plan.”

 

“Of course you do. I have hope you’ll succeed.”

 

“I won’t fail! That’s a promise!” With that, Doyoung ran back to the camp and began working out his plan entirely.

 

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 

“Ugh… Valentine boy is the only Aphrodite demigod with charms-speak…” mumbled Doyoung, slightly louder than intended. He was sitting at his desk in his cabin coming up with a thorough plan for the quest. Doyoung already wanted Johnny on the team, as it just made sense, but coming up with the other person was a little challenging.

 

“Bro? You alright?” asked his older brother Jongin. “You seemed quite stressed right now.”

 

“Mr. P gave me a quest.” Jongin had a surprised look upon his face. “I’m in charge, but who should come with me?” Jongin opened his mouth to speak, but Doyoung hadn’t finished. “So far I have Johnny and me.”

 

“And you need someone with charms-speak?” Doyoung looked up from his desk and nodded. Jongin smirked.

 

“Kai, no. I know what you are thinking.” Doyoung’s face began to grow red at the thought.

 

“I didn’t say anything, but you’re blushing.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Jongin laughed. “Invite your Valentine boy.” Doyoung glared at the Athena counselor. His face morphed in a  _ you gotta be kidding me.  _ “I’m serious! He has charms-speak.”

 

“Tell me about it…” mumbled Doyoung. Jongin looked knowingly at him. “Okay fine! Johnny and Valentine boy it is!”

 

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 

“Jaemin!” The cute brunette ran to the door of the Aphrodite cabin, surprised that Doyoung was asking for him. Well, yelling.

 

“Yes?” replied Jaemin, with his head sticking out the door.

 

“Where’s Valentine boy? I need him.”

 

“Woah, what? You guys are on  _ that  _ level already? And I was here thinking Jaehyun would never succeed in his charms.” Jaemin almost fell outside from Doyoung’s question.

 

Doyoung blushed angrily. “N-no! I’m going on a quest with him.” Doyoung attempted to explain the situation, but Jaemin was already smirking.

 

“Whatever you say.” Jaemin turned to go back in his cabin to grab his older brother. “Just know your face says otherwise.” Doyoung almost ran to strangle the younger boy, but knew Jeno had a soft spot for him, so ended up silently screaming. 

 

Just before Doyoung was going to rip out all of his hair Jaehyun appeared. Not from the cabin, but from behind Doyoung. “And what must my bunny be doing in front of my cabin? Perhaps looking for me?”

 

Doyoung hated the fact his face burned more after Jaehyun said that he was his bunny. However, Doyoung stood up straight (he was totally not fine with the fact that Jaehyun was now taller than him) and took a deep breath before he spoke. “As a matter of fact, I am.” Doyoung was confused why Jaemin didn’t just say that Jaehyun was out, but he assumed it was an Aphrodite thing to lead people on.

 

“Oh? Finally falling for my charms?” Doyoung hit Jaehyun in the shoulder and sighed.

 

“No. I’m going on a quest and in order for my plan to work I need you.” 

 

“Interesting. And for no other reason why I’m going.”

 

“Absolutely not.” Doyoung pushed past Jaehyun and missed how his smile had fallen off his face.

 

“Is it just us two?” asked Jaehyun hopefully.

 

Doyoung scoffed. “As if. I invited Johnny earlier.”

 

A pout formed on Jaehyun’s face. “We don’t need him. Let it be just us.”

 

“No way in hell. And you don’t even know what the quest is.”

 

“I don’t need to know because we work perfect together.”

 

Doyoung ignored Jaehyun. “We leave tomorrow. Sehun is taking us out to Miami. So just bring yourself.” Doyoung walked away from Jaehyun. 

 

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 

Johnny, Jaehyun, and Doyoung were in Miami. They arrived a day later than Doyoung had hoped, as Johnny was preoccupied and had gone  _ missing  _ for an entire day. It did allow Doyoung to explain the plan to Jaehyun (and Johnny on the flight there) and gave them more time to prepare. The cruise was arriving tomorrow morning, but Doyoung had to set his plan into action.

 

“Come on, bunny. Loosen up a bit. Let’s go sightseeing!” Jaehyun apparently wanted to do everything except what Doyoung needed to do.

 

“No! I need to make sure this goes to plan. We  _ can’t  _ fail this quest.”

 

“Only for a few hours?” Doyoung had to admit Jaehyun’s pouty face was adorable, but he had to stick with his gut and not his annoying heart.

 

“No means no!” Doyoung turned away and walked to the dock. Jaehyun, smittenly, began to follow him.

 

Johnny groaned at the bickering pair. He was currently double checking the axe on his back, just to keep occupied while the other two argued about everything. The son of Demeter was beginning to regret leaving the camp with them, but was already stuck there. And a quest was a quest. It was rare to be given one and to refuse one was unheard of. There were waiting lists almost a mile long to even get a chance to go on a quest (mostly filled with the name Park Jisung), refusal wasn’t an option. Johnny just hoped the sexual tension between his teammates would go down soon (it was a lot to hope for).

 

“Please?” At this point, Jaehyun had grabbed Doyoung’s wrist to stop him.

 

Doyoung sighed deeply. “Jae, although I want to, we can’t.” Johnny thought it was strange that Doyoung called Jaehyun  _ Jae  _ but didn’t comment on it. Johnny didn’t want to get involved with whatever was going on between the two.

 

Johnny knew stress was getting to Doyoung’s head and knew a little rest would probably be beneficial to the entire team, but also understood where Doyoung was coming from. It was surprising that Doyoung wanted to do something, but told himself no. Well, actually, the more Johnny thought about it, Doyoung was being a little unfair, considering he knew what he was getting into when he asked both Johnny and Jaehyun on the quest.

 

Jaehyun let go of Doyoung’s wrist. His next words were filled heavily with sad emotions. “Okay…” Jaehyun turned to go, clearly really wanting to have a little fun before the long and difficult journey that would be before them.

 

“Jaehyun, wait!” Jaehyun’s head whipped around so fast he probably got whiplash. “We can go when we finish?” mumbled out Doyoung.  _ Oh? Doyoung has a soft side? _

 

Jaehyun’s frown turned upside down and he smirked. “Sounds like a date.” Jaehyun was all too pleased at the compromise. Although, he had to survive the quest in order to achieve it.

 

Doyoung began to nod his head, but then realized what exactly Jaehyun said. “N-not a d-date.” By this time, Doyoung’s face was red. Jaehyun giggled and skipped on his way to who knows where.

 

Johnny had watched this in front of him and quickly realized he was the audience that was not planned. For sure, the other two remembered he existed, right? Johnny quickly ran after Jaehyun (to make sure he wasn’t doing something stupid). Johnny was already planning on iris calling Ten and telling him everything that was happening.

 

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 

It was early morning. Earlier than Apollo in his “chariot” bringing the sun across the sky. Doyoung was giving the final rundowns to Johnny and a very sleepy Jaehyun.

 

“So, Valentine boy, you have to charm the guard into letting us on the ship.” Jaehyun, who was clinging tiredly on Doyoung’s arm, nodded his head. Doyoung didn’t know if Jaehyun had actually comprehended what was said, but he figured he would know very soon. “The plan from there gets complicated.” Yesterday, the plan was laid in front of Johnny and Jaehyun, so Doyoung trusted that whatever Jaehyun had just agreed to do was what he heard yesterday.

 

“Do we really have to cross dress?” Johnny really didn’t think the plan was going to slide, especially with how tall he was.

 

“Circe’s ship is full of magic girls and all the boys turn into pigs. She  _ hates  _ all boys.” Doyoung said back, his voice saying  _ why haven’t you done your research? _

 

“Wonderful.” Johnny would have argued more, but that was more of Jaehyun’s thing. He still didn’t think the plan would work, but he wasn’t an Athena kid, so he couldn’t say anything. Johnny poked Jaehyun’s side a few times to get him to wake up. The son of Aphrodite just curled up closer to Doyoung and began mumbling. Johnny couldn’t hear, but the way Doyoung’s face began to pinken said it all. It almost hurt Johnny to separate the endearing sight, but knew Doyoung would be upset if the plan failed in the first step. He also knew Doyoung was going to kill him if he just sat there.

 

“So the plan is a go.” The group decided (Doyoung decided) to head out in an hour, giving the tired boy still attached to his arm a little more sleep. It was a little later than what Doyoung originally wanted, but plans can be changed.

 

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 

The girl stood by the entrance of the dock. She was fairly tall and exceptionally pretty, but Jaehyun couldn’t have cared less. She was the obstacle he had to face to get on the cruise ship behind her. She was the guard. Jaehyun combed through his hair, hating this part of the plan. Of course it made sense, for it didn’t use violence to get on the ship and instead used Jaehyun’s charms-speak, but he hated using his ability in front of Doyoung.

 

“ _ Hey, pretty lady _ .” Jaehyun had said those three words and the girl was already smitten. Jaehyun smirked. It never worked this well and this fast.  _ This chick must really think I’m hot. _

 

Doyoung watched Jaehyun from afar, content with how the plan was going. Jaehyun was a natural flirt, combing his hair with his hand every few seconds and casually touching the girl’s arm. Although it was entirely Doyoung’s plan to make Jaehyun flirt with the guard, he also realized that Jaehyun flirted well with everyone and he was nothing special. Inside, he was fuming (and jealous), but he concealed his feelings with a deep frown.

 

Johnny saw Doyoung watching Jaehyun too intently. The way Doyoung’s face soured, but also saddened didn’t go unnoticed. Johnny wished Ten was there, so he could be witnessing the disaster waiting to happen, but Johnny had told Ten over the iris call last night that it would be next to impossible to contact each other while Johnny was on the cruise. The thought made Johnny sad because he missed the shorter a lot already.

 

While Johnny was thinking about Ten, he completely missed Jaehyun walking back with the girl. The girl’s hand was grasping Jaehyun’s arm pretty tightly, as Jaehyun looked in pain. Doyoung just looked jealous. What’s new.

 

Johnny walked over to the other two just as Jaehyun was introducing the chick. “-is Chungha.” Jaehyun didn’t actually have to get to know the girl, but apparently he had his own idea of what using his ability meant. Doyoung didn’t like the change of plans, but didn’t say anything because technically, nothing really changed.

 

“Nice to meet you, I guess.” She stuck out her hand to shake Doyoung’s but he put his hands over his chest. Chungha looked slightly offended but awkwardly brought her hand back. She coughed to cover up the mistake. “Um… so Jae here told me you want to board my ship? Which is cool and all, I guess.” She smiled cutely up at Jaehyun.

 

Doyoung hated that she called him  _ Jae. _ “Yeah. And we can, right?” angrily Doyoung asked.

 

Jaehyun, using his free hand, poked Doyoung’s side to get him to stop being mean. Jaehyun didn’t understand why Doyoung was so upset. “Bunny, she said we can, so please be nice.”

 

“I’m trying.” Doyoung said through gritted teeth. “But it’s kinda hard to when she plays the game the way she does.” Doyoung looked at her hand that was still grasping Jaehyun’s arm.

 

“Play fair, we need her.” Jaehyun whispered.

 

“All ready, then?” Chungha asked, still under the enchantment of the charms of the son of Aphrodite. Most likely, she didn’t even here Doyoung’s and Jaehyun’s comment. Chungha let go of Jaehyun’s arm and turned around to walk back to the cruise. Jaehyun looked over to Doyoung, then to Johnny and followed the pretty girl.

 

Johnny had finally entered the conversation. “What the hell was that all about?” He asked Doyoung.

 

“Doesn’t matter. The plan’s a go.” Doyoung seemed pretty angry, but Johnny could do nothing about it and let it fill the air. Doyoung began to follow Jaehyun and Chungha.

 

“Okay then,” mumbled Johnny, as he too made his way to the cruise ship.

 

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 

Chungha was long forgotten once on the ship itself. She led them to an empty room and left them to continue her post. At least she was forgotten by Johnny and Jaehyun. Doyoung still remembered very specifically on how she held Jaehyun’s arm like she owned him. And on she smiled ever so sweetly at Jaehyun.

 

The three of them changed into the girl’s clothes they had bought yesterday. Wigs were distributed and makeup applied. The three of them looked stunning, and although they were all on the taller side, really could pass as girls.

 

“Fuck, we look hot.” commented Jaehyun, as he twirled in his skirt in front of the mirror.

 

“Shut up, we have things to do,” snapped out Doyoung. Anger still filled Doyoung’s mind.

 

“So fiesty.” Johnny’s comment made Doyoung turn from Jaehyun to glare at him.

 

“Come on, we have to save Kun.” Doyoung left the room, not caring if the others were following (he did, but he had faith that they wouldn’t let him down; he might be mad at Jaehyun, but had no reason to not trust him).

 

Doyoung was careful, even when not paying 100 percent attention to his surroundings. At least that’s what he told himself as he tried to open up one door after another. He tried to be as quiet as possible, but after awhile, he was growing frustrated. He angrily threw himself at the last door of the corridor, knowing it would also be locked.

 

The door swung open and Doyoung almost was thrown into the room, if not for Jaehyun grabbing his waist. The other two members of the team finally caught up to their mad leader.

 

“Bunny!” “Doyoung!”

 

Doyoung was about to hear a mouthful from both of them. He knew he couldn’t escape it.

 

“What were you thinking? We are a team and we need to stick togeth-” Doyoung put his hand on Jaehyun’s mouth to make him stop. The action was slightly difficult to achieve, considering Jaehyun hadn’t let go of his waist, but Doyoung managed. The same weird noise was heard again.

 

Johnny made his way to the open room and stuck his head in slightly. “What the…” Doyoung and Jaehyun turned as a pair to Johnny. “Why is there a farm in here?”

 

Then it hits him. The smell, the noise, everything. Doyoung escaped from Jaehyun’s grasp to look for himself. “What? I thought there would only be pigs?”

 

“I mean, there are a few…”

 

“I have never read that Circe can turn men into cows, geese, and chicken!” At the mention of being men being turned animals, the farm animals began to make a lot of ruckus. It wouldn’t take long before someone else on the ship noticed. “Oh shit. Everyone calm down, please.”

 

_ Thank the gods that these animals are actually people.  _ The entire room grew quiet. “We are looking for Kun. Is Kun in here?” asked Johnny, who was the only calm one out of the three. Jaehyun was panicking over the fact that there was fur getting on everything and Doyoung sneezing non-stop. All of the animals started cawing and braying and snorting, trying to indicate that they were in fact the person the three demigods had come to save. “Shit, what do we do then?”

 

Just then, a knocking was heard on the door. Before any of the three had time to panic, another pretty girl entered the room. The girl looked from animal to each one of the team, individually. She looked sorta startled seeing other people in the ‘barn’.

 

“Hi, are you girls new here or something?” The three nodded their heads rapidly. “Huh, guess you got lost. Follow me.” The disguises passed the first test.

 

Doyoung, Jaehyun, and Johnny looked once more at the barn animals, with a look that said that they’ll be back to help. Then, the trio followed the girl to who knows where. Another girl was waiting outside the door.

 

“I’m Hyuna and over there is Sunmi.” The two girls paused in their walking, waiting for their response.

 

“Oh! I am Jaeh-” Doyoung hit Jaehyun on the arm. “I’m Jae, this here is Bunny, and that is… umm…”

 

“I’m Joy.” Johnny saved Jaehyun from embarrassment.

 

“How cute.” They all began walking again, with Hyuna and Sunmi not at all suspicious of them.

 

“Since you girls are new and we didn’t even know you guys were coming, Hyuna and I decided to take you to Circe. She’ll give you something to do,” stated Sunmi.

 

It didn’t take too long to get to Circe’s chamber, for it was at the center of the boat. The group passed by several other girls, none of which batted any eyes at the three crossdressers. Doyoung made sure to keep an eye out for any potential threats and any escape routes, but came back with none. Except the way they came in.

 

A fountain was at the center of Circe’s chamber, and boy was it glamourous. Circe was sitting on the seat attached to its side when Hyuna and Sunmi drop the three off. Hyuna and Sunmi explained who they were and departed.

 

“This is it.” Doyoung wasn’t scared, but he still put his hand out for Jaehyun to hold. Johnny saw the action and only thought of Ten. He began to fiddle with a golden drachma that was in his pocket.

 

“Welcome, girls to my ho-” Circe paused in her introduction. “Wait, you aren’t girls. You’re male!” Apparently, their disguises could not fool the queen of magic. “However, I am in a good mood today. Entertain me!”

 

Johnny threw off the wig. “I knew it wouldn’t fly.” He grabbed his halberd axe that was on his back and swung it forward. Jaehyun squeezed Doyoung’s hand once more before he too grabbed his broad sword from his transforming backpack. Doyoung took a step back, since his strong point was distance. The pistols in his hands were extremely dangerous if he shot wrong, but he had yet to do so.

 

Circe laughed at them. “What are you trying to do?” Monsters began appearing from every which direction. “You can’t stop me!” 

 

“Where’s Kun?” whispered Jaehyun. He was in fighting stance, ready to fight, but the monsters hadn’t begun their attack yet.

 

“Oh, Kun?” Apparently Circe heard Jaehyun’s whisper, as well. “You mean my little brother? He’s been helping me!”

 

“No… you’re wrong…” Doyoung couldn’t believe it. Mr. P told him the story Taeyong told him, but he didn’t believe it.

 

Circe laughed again. “Oh Kunnie! Your  _ friends  _ are here!”

 

Kun entered the room from the other side. Doyoung could see he was unharmed, which meant that Circe was telling the truth. Kun didn’t walk much further before seeing Johnny and the rest of the team before scoffing. He turned his head away from the trio, but Doyoung saw what he needed to see.

 

“Friends? You call them my friends?” Jaehyun shook from Kun’s comment. Doyoung wanted to tell him it was all an act, but how could he?

 

“Kun we just want to help you!” Jaehyun cried out.

 

“So we can kill them then? Or turn them into pigs?” Circe liked how much Kun hated his old friends. It was pleasing to hear that he no longer cared about them.

 

“Go for it. Kill them.” Doyoung knew Kun had trust in them; he knew they could save him.

 

“How could you betray us like this,” Jaehyun hissed. There were tears forming in his eyes and Doyoung didn’t really understand why he was like this. This clearly wasn’t Kun.

 

It wasn’t a moment longer before the fight began. Monsters coming from every which direction and attacking the trio. Jaehyun was slashing here and there on the right and Johnny on the left. Doyoung attacked the monsters with one shot kill and acted as a support. The monsters were dying fast, but they were quickly replaced by others. More and more, seemingly never-ending.

 

At one point, Johnny made it to the fountain. And then preceded to break it, causing a stream of water to spew out of it. Johnny then tripped, causing the gold coin to slip out of his pocket and into the mist. 

 

“Johnny! You finally answered! I have good news!” Johnny was slightly confused on why a misty version of Ten was in front of him, but he had no time to sit and chat. Johnny only nodded and continued to fight off monsters. “My younger brother got his own quest! And I’m so hap-”

 

Johnny couldn’t pay attention to whatever the son of Hades was saying, for more and more monsters kept on attacking him. He looked over at Jaehyun for a moment and saw he was not any better. However, he did realize the monsters slowed down in bringing in numbers.

 

“Johnny, babe, are you even listening to me?” Johnny paused and looked over at the iris message. Then he saw another monster coming from behind the stream of water. “Babe, I love yo-” Johnny slashed the monster, destroying the connection of the iris message.

 

“Yes!” shouted Johnny. Only a few monsters left.

 

Doyoung realized, as there were only a few monsters remaining, Circe had disappeared. And so had Kun. Doyoung raced to where Kun had entered the chamber and saw Circe force Kun to drink a strange drink.

 

“Stop!” Circe paused, almost getting the drink down. Doyoung pointed his gun at Circe. Although Circe was technically immortal, a shot with Doyoung’s bullet would stop her for enough time to free everyone of the curse.

 

“Oh ho ho. Look at you, Mr. Genius. All smart and tough with your guns.” Circe began to taunt him. “When in reality, you are weak and stupid and no one cares about you.”

 

“Shut up.” Doyoung knew Circe was trying to get into his head, but he had to stop her. 

 

“No no no. No one really cares about you, Doyoung. Or should I say bunny?” Doyoung shivered.

 

“Stop! No one else can call me that.”

 

“Awe, but it doesn’t really suit you. And you know, he doesn’t actually love you. It really is common knowledge that he flirts with everyone. You aren’t anyone special.”

 

Doyoung was silently crying at this. He knew it was true, but why did she have to remind him? Doyoung began to put his gun down. “Why… why…”

 

“Why should I stop telling the truth? Nobody really loves you, especially not Jaeh-”

 

“Doyoung, look at me.” Jaehyun cut off Circe’s rant as he entered the backroom. “Do not put your gun down. I don’t know what she said, but it isn’t true. She’s trying to get to you.”

 

“I don’t know…” Doyoung was beyond the few tears and was full out bawling. He hated crying, for he saw it as being weak, but he couldn’t stop. 

 

“Bunny, you have to trust me. She’s lying.”

 

“Pr-promise?” Doyoung finally met Jaehyun’s eyes and felt like he could trust him. Maybe Circe was lying after all.

 

“Yes, bunny.” Jaehyun made it behind Circe, who was fuming at the pair. She was angry that he spell she placed over Doyoung was broken by another. A male at that. It had never happened that way.

 

Doyoung wiped his eyes and stood up with a new wave of confidence. The pistol in his hand didn’t seem so heavy anymore. “It doesn’t matter, Circe. It’s over. Maybe my life is great. Maybe my life sucks. I don’t believe in whatever you told me. My life is more than that. And thank the gods you won’t be in it.” Doyoung pulled the trigger, no reason to hesitate any longer. A wave of relief passed over Doyoung and the rest of the boat.

 

Johnny finished attacking the last monster before he turned around to look at his surroundings, double checking to make sure there were no beasts. His friends had disappeared, but Johnny was just pleased with himself that he killed so many monsters and only had a few minor injuries. The monsters were already disappearing to Tartarus, so the mess of the ship didn’t make much sense out of context. Johnny could care less, though.

 

“Yes! I have defeated them all! Haha!” Johnny was enjoying the moment too much, with cheering and bouncing about, as if he was ten years old again. This was before he realized something. “Fuck, Ten. What have I done?” Unfortunately, Johnny had no more coins to make another call. Johnny knew he was going to be killed by the son of death. He ran to find his two friends and hoped one of them had a coin, so he could call him.

 

Doyoung looked over at Kun, who had passed out. Doyoung realized he was not as unharmed as he originally saw, but knew Circe placed some heavy magic on him to make him do whatever she wanted.  _ It was probably the drink.  _ Kun’s arms and legs looked whipped and torn apart. Whatever Circe was doing to keep Kun there was not all that pleasant. Doyoung began to pace about the room, filling it with the worry of Kun’s health and how Taeyong was going to respond to his boyfriend being all beat up. Hopefully, Doyoung would come out alive.

 

“Doyoung.” The said male stopped pacing and turned to face Jaehyun. Thoughts of Kun and Taeyong disappeared. Doyoung now worried about his own future at that moment. He knew what Jaehyun was going to say, as Circe spoke some truth to him. Doyoung’s heart didn’t want to believe it, but Doyoung’s mind told him it had to be the truth. It made sense that way. The thought of giving up at the idea of loving Jaehyun hurt, but he still smiled up at Jaehyun. Jaehyun saw how tense the son of Athena was, so he walked over to Doyoung and hugged him. “It’s all alright.”

 

Doyoung instantly hugged back. He hadn’t hugged Jaehyun often (for obvious reasons), but when he did, they were the best.  _ Warm and lovable.  _ Doyoung smiled at his thoughts, as they gave him false comfort. Doyoung trusted Jaehyun a lot, no matter how much they fought. And right now, Doyoung was enjoying Jaehyun’s hug. Probably a little too much. But he was feeling vulnerable at the moment.  _ He smells good. I could just kiss him right now. _

 

“Then kiss me.” Doyoung took a moment to process that he had said that outloud. Doyoung looked up at Jaehyun (still a little upset that he was, in fact, two centimeters taller than Doyoung) and saw that his cheeks were rosey pink. It was a cute look. Doyoung also pondered on how many other thoughts he accidentally said out loud.

 

“Are you- are you sure?” Doyoung found himself burning. Mush, that’s how Doyoung felt right now. He really hoped that Jaehyun wasn’t just playing with his emotions.

 

“Of course.” Jaehyun chuckled and smiled using his dimples as Doyoung closed the space between them and kissed him.

 

Instantly, Jaehyun kissed back. It felt amazing. Doyoung felt like he was on cloud nine. Kissing Jaehyun just felt right. Doyoung’s heart couldn’t believe it either, as it was pounding fast and Doyoung swore Jaehyun could feel it. But Doyoung couldn’t care less. His hands grasped Jaehyun’s hair to bring them even closer, while Jaehyun’s hands made it to his waist. Doyoung couldn’t help but smile as he kissed Jaehyun, for it was too long since he had dreamed of this very day.

 

“Oh gross, I did not need to see that.” Johnny had found the other members of his team at probably the worst time ever. Doyoung groaned at the fact someone else already saw them, but Jaehyun didn’t seem to care and pulled him in for another kiss. “Yep, I really don’t need to see that. Like, finally and I’m happy for you, but gross. I just wanted a gold coin! Why does fate hate me?”

 

Jaehyun laughed as he stopped kissing Doyoung. He kept him close, but answered Johnny. “Then don’t watch. We don’t want you here, anyways. By the way, we don’t have any.”

 

Doyoung’s face was burning at this point, so he pushed Jaehyun away and began helping Kun. “Shut up, Valentine boy.”

 

The son of Aphrodite pouted. Doyoung found the sight really endearing, but turned away before he was even tempted to go back and kiss him again. “Back to name calling already?”

 

Johnny laughed at the two, clearly nothing had changed. “Everyone is turning back into a human, if you cared to know.”

 

“Stop groaning and help me with Kun, will ya?” Doyoung ignored Johnny and focused on the important matter on their hands. Johnny was getting used to being ignored so it made no difference.

 

Jaehyun and Johnny made it over to Kun, who Doyoung was attempting to wake up. Doyoung didn’t want to hurt him anymore than he was, but the son of Hecate was being difficult. “Kun, Kun, Kun. Wake up please.” Doyoung tried again and again.

 

At last, the said boy cracked one eye open, then the other. “Wah… wha… what hap- happened?”

 

“Kun!” The three yell at little louder than intended, causing Kun to flinch.

 

“You’re safe now. We’ll get you back home.” Kun smiled weakly up at Johnny.

 

“Home… that sounds nice…”

 

“You’ll see everyone very soon, okay?”

 

Kun nodded. “Where’s kitty?”

 

Doyoung’s face paled. “He’s at home, waiting patiently.”

 

“That doesn’t sound like Taeyong,” Kun laughed.

 

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 

“This quest has got me thinking, does Jaehyun use his charms-speak to make me smitten?” Doyoung asked Johnny, as Jaehyun was carrying Kun a few yards behind them, too engrossed in their own conversation to hear.

 

Johnny laughed. “What are you talking about? Are you admitting your feelings?”

 

Doyoung sighed and put his hands over his face. “I thought you knew?”

 

“Everyone does know, but you’re admitting it for the first time.” Johnny gave Doyoung a knowing look.

 

Doyoung might of had his hands over his face, but it was still noticeable in his ears that he was embarrassed. “But that wasn’t my question.”

 

“He hates doing it.”

 

“What?”

 

“His ability. He hates that he has it sometimes, for he feels like it is unfair to people he actually cares about.”

 

“I’m confused.” Doyoung, at this point, removed his hands from his face to get a clear look at Johnny.

 

“However,” Johnny continued. “He does still use it all the time. At random times and on random people.”

 

“He is using it on me. I knew it!” Doyoung frowned at the thought that he was being used and looked away from Johnny. He tried to find Jaehyun behind him to glare at, but Johnny’s next words made him pause to think.

 

“No, you’re wrong. He has used it on everyone. Me included.” Doyoung already knew that, no surprise there. “But he is adamant on never using it on one person.” Johnny gave Doyoung a knowing look that said it all.

 

“Me?” asked Doyoung rhetorically. Doyoung looked away from Johnny in an attempt to meet Jaehyun’s eyes, but the son of Aphrodite was positioning Kun in the chariot

 

“Yeah, dumbass. Who else?” Doyoung couldn’t be happier from hearing that information. He caught Jaehyun’s eyes and smiled, knowing what they had was real. Jaehyun didn’t know what Johnny and Doyoung were talking about, but smiled back at Doyoung.

 

“I don’t know what I should do with this sort of power.” 

 

Johnny laughed. “Maybe end the sexual tension?”

 

“Shut up, beanstock.”

 

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 

_ Extra: _

 

_ Jaehyun pulled Doyoung aside before they left to kiss him again. “What are you doing?” asked Doyoung, as he pulled his face away.  _

 

_ “I’m trying to kiss you!” Jaehyun exclaimed as he attempted to kiss Doyoung again. _

 

_ “I thought that it was in the moment sort of thing?” _

 

_ Jaehyun stopped for a moment. “Is that what you really want it to be?” _

 

_ Doyoung had to think about it. He wanted it to be worth more, of course. That’s what Doyoung finally came up with. “N-no!” _

 

_ Jaehyun giggled. “Then let me kiss you.” _

 

_ “I don’t want to be your kissing buddy, Jae.” _

 

_ “Me neither.” Jaehyun pulled Doyoung back to him and kissed him full on. _

 

_ Doyoung was confused, but already loved the sensation of Jaehyun’s lips upon his own and kissed back. He hoped this meant the same to Jaehyun as it did to himself. _

 

_ “What does this mean?” asked Doyoung, out of breath from the kiss. _

 

_ “Whatever you want it to mean.” Doyoung mumbled something in response. “What was that, bunny?” Jaehyun smirked, as he still loved to tease the son of Athena. _

 

_ “Be my boyfriend…” Doyoung stated in just above a whisper. _

 

_ “Hmm? Did I hear that correctly? Mind repeating it for me?” _

 

_ Doyoung pushed Jaehyun away. “Shut up! I’m  _ so  _ done with you!” _

 

_ “Now, is that how you talk to your boyfriend?” _

 

_ Doyoung’s face turned bright red, but made no motion to change his mind. “I hate you!” Doyoung turned to stomp away. _

 

_ “I love you, too.” Jaehyun grabbed Doyoung and hugged him. _

 

_ Doyoung didn’t try to get out of Jaehyun’s hold and smiled into his shoulder. Maybe falling in love with Jaehyun was okay and they were going to be okay. Circe was wrong and Doyoung trusted that Jaehyun was the answer. Whatever fate that was in front of them, he could face it. _

 

_ “I love you, Jae.” _


End file.
